


Trixx Kurtzberg: Wow... there's a lot to get into but in a sum, his life freaking sucks

by MorroAndJaylynn



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Human Kwami Au backstories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <<<, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chatterbox, F/F, F/M, French/English, Human Kwami, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Self-Harm, Trixx doesn't know what the flip he wants, Trixx has a sister who is a serial killer aaaaaaahhhhhh, Trixx is a ballerina eehhh, and Carlos, but you can like Callum :), he needs a hug, nerd, nobody is allowed to like Zelania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorroAndJaylynn/pseuds/MorroAndJaylynn
Summary: Trixx Kurtzberg is in the custody of a mass murderer and he damn well knows it. But what can you do? Just move along, act like nothing is happening, smile, and be delightful... right?How many countries do you have to visit, languages you have to learn, and lives you have to make before you finally break? When do you know you've reached a pressure so immense you'll just collapse and die? How can he get away from all this pain and agony...Lol, pretend you didn't read that. Pfft. Everything is fine. He's attending a nice high school in Toronto, Canada. He may not have any friends yet, but soon he will have conquered the whole school with his talent, wit, and charm. He totally isn't about to have a mental breakdown and completely lose his sanity. Nope. Its okie dokie... as a 16-year-old boy should be.(hhhh i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Duusu/Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Duusu/Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug), Nooroo/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), OC/OC, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki/Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki/oc, Trixx/Himself, trixx/oc
Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Human Kwami Au backstories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091456
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 AM, I'm an insomniac, and you're being gifted with this piece of crap! Yay!   
> In all seriousness, I actually kinda like the concept, I just may not have written it very well. It's okay... hope you enjoy! It's chock full of OC's, and I'm willing to take OC submissions for classmates or friends for Trixx. After all, he DOES need to conquer the entire school.

“I’M…. AWAKE!” An orange-haired boy sprinted down the hallway and jumped onto his sleeping older sister. 

“What- _Trixx, what the hell._ ” The older ravenette sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She glared at Trixx. 

“Ya know, I was thinking maybe I could get to school early today. I can make new friends and get to know my teachers and memorise the entire floor plan of the school and-”

“Or you can shut up.” The ravenette shoved a sock in Trixx’ mouth. 

Trixx’ eyes widened in complete and utter shock. He sighed and sat Indian style on the bed, pouting. He didn’t bother to take the sock out of his mouth. 

Trixx, his older sister Zelana, and her boyfriend Callum had all just moved to Toronto, Canada a week ago. He was to be starting his sophomore high school year today. He was feeling optimistic about starting at another new school, despite moving to a new school every year. He was excited to meet the people and was determined to make friends with every single person in the school. 

“We can’t go until you’ve unpacked and taken a shower.” Zelana finally said, sliding out of bed and getting dressed. 

“I awfeedddy umak’d,” Trixx replied, the sock still in his mouth. 

“Take that damn sock out of your mouth.” The elder rolled her eyes. 

“I fsay’d,” Trixx removed the sock from his mouth. “I’m already unpacked.” 

Zelana glared at her younger brother, unamused. Trixx smiled sheepishly and ran out of the room to finish unpacking before his sister came to check his room. 

* * *

Several hours later, Trixx stood alone on the sidewalk, staring up at his new high school. The place was huge. He glanced nervously behind him, where Zelana’s car was parked. She motioned impatiently for him to go inside, as he was already late for homeroom. He took a deep breath and ran inside. Moments later, he came back outside, picked his backpack up off the ground, then ran back in. 

“Homeroom 2-A,” He began to wander through the hallway before stopping in front of a door. “Here we go.” He confidently walked into the room. 

Everyone’s faces turned as Trixx walked in. 

“Speak of the devil,” A tall, brunette woman spoke. “This is our new transfer student, Trixx Kurtzberg.”

Whispering began to fill the classroom as students giggled and pointed. Trixx wondered why this was. Had he done something wrong? He brushed it off and cheerfully began to introduce himself. 

“Hiya, I’m Trixx! I’m so excited to be a part of your class!”

Trixx was greeted with silence, though his pippy smile was unwavering. He noticed a blue-haired kid in the back scoffed and faced down at his opened textbook. 

“Trixx, do you want to tell everyone where you’re from? I’m rather curious myself.” The brunette woman Trixx assumed was the teacher asked. 

“Weeeeeeellllll,” he nervously rubbed the nape of his neck. “I’m from a lot of places. I was born in Paris then when I was 5 I moved to Barcelona. After that, I moved once every year. I lived innnnn,” he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “England, Cuba, Australia, Jordan, Malta, Puerto Rico, Croatia, The Virgin Islands, and now I’m here.”

“Wow, that’s really cool! How about you tell the class something about the places you’ve lived?”

“Sure!” Trixx’ smile brightened as he began going on about all the places he’s lived. 

Soon enough, the bell rang for the first period to end. Trixx jumped, shocked; no other school he had ever been to had a bell like that. He stayed back as all his classmates left. He began to leave but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up into the firm golden eyes of his homeroom teacher.

“Mr Kurtzberg, come with me.” She spoke, her voice suddenly more threatening than it had been during class. 

The ginger tensed nervously, not entirely sure what he had done wrong. His teacher gripped his arm tightly, sure to leave bruises on his wrists as she dragged him down the student-filled hallway. Trixx smiled happily and waved at the surrounding students as they watched and snickered in hateful gossip. 

Moments later, Trixx was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, sitting in front of a desk. Sat before the desk was a short, blonde woman who he could’ve sworn he’d seen somewhere before. The plaque on her desk read “Principal Lilith Lansley.” Standing next to her, clutching a notepad, was a young ravenet man donned in a lime green suit. He looked a lot less threatening than the principal did. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Mr Kurtzberg?” Principal Lansley asked, her arms folded across her lap.

“Not exactly,” he giggled softly. “You have a lovely office, ma’am. Not quite as lovely as you are though.” 

Principal Lansley blushed intensely. “Flattery won’t get you out of this, Mr Kurtzberg. You were late. On your first day, at that. That’s incredibly irresponsible, Mr Kurtz-”

“Just Trixx, if you don’t mind.” Trixx piped in.

“I do mind,” the principal flatly replied. “I’m giving you a tardy slip. I’m letting you off with a warning today. Please prove to me that this was the right decision. I don’t want to have a hard time with you, ya hear me?” 

The ginger nodded enthusiastically and stood. “I won’t let you down, ma’am!”

“Good. Now, Mr Clarance Newsbey is going to walk you to your French class.” The principal said. The man standing next to her desk opened his mouth to object but quickly changed his mind as the principal was obviously over the topic. 

Without saying a single word, he gestured for Trixx to follow him out of the office. Their walk was mostly in silence, which highly disturbed the ginger. He began humming a Croatian folksong, drawing the attention of his green-clad companion. 

“How are you so happy…? Isn’t Principal Lansley threatening to you?” 

“Not really. I like being happy, and I don’t want anyone to ruin it… ya know? Being positive is the best way to get through the first day as the new kid.” Trixx replied, skipping down the hall.

“Huh… I guess you’re pretty used to being the new kid, aren’t you?” the ravenet sighed. “You know, I’m supposed to be the guidance counsellor but you seem to know more than I could ever tell you about your situation.”

Trixx stopped skipping. “Mr… Newsbey, was it? Don’t let yourself down so much. I’m sure you’re a great counsellor.” 

“Clarance,” he said, a soft smile creeping onto his expression. “You don’t need to be formal with me.” 

“Okay then, Clarance. I’ll be sure to stop by your office if I ever need advice.” Trixx’ smile was bright enough to light up a dark room, as his happiness and enthusiasm were evident. 

Clarance laughed softly and led the pippy ginger to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bonjour!” A short, white-haired man spoke as Trixx entered the room. “You’re just before the bell. Wonderful timing. You must be the transfer?”

“ _ Oui, monsieur.  _ I’m delighted to partake in your class.” Trixx smiled happily.

“Ah, wonderful! I see you already know some French?” the snowy-haired spoke.

“I was born in France,” Trixx replied, a light smile on his pale face.

“ _ Un individu cultivé, je vois. Je suis moi-même de Paris, France, bien que j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à Londres. _ ” The tiny teacher spoke.

Trixx giggled, “ _ J'ai vécu à Londres aussi! Près du palais de Buckingham. _ ”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why are you taking French if you’re already a fluent speaker?” The teacher cocked his head.

“I was reading your teacher profile and you seemed fun. I wanted to meet you. You’re like… my kindred spirit or something.” Trixx explained, pushing his pumpkin-orange hair behind his ear. 

“I think I’m gonna like you,” the teacher smiled and extended his hand. “Nevada Yuu.” 

“Trixx Kurtzberg.” he happily shook his teacher’s hand, careful not to grip his tiny hand too hard; Nevada had to be no taller than 3’2”, much shorter than Trixx at 4’11”.

“Have a seat,” Nevada stated. “I think the only open seat is in the back, so it’s all yours.”

“Merci, monsieur,” Trixx said, running to the back of the room. He ignored all his classmates rolling their eyes and making witty remarks at his conversation with Nevada. 

Trixx excitedly took a seat in the back, opening his French book to the page that was written on the whiteboard. 

“I’m so excited, aren’t you?” Trixx whispered restlessly at his deskmate. He was answered with a scoff.

The ginger faced his deskmate to ask if he was okay, but was taken aback to see it was the blue-haired kid from homeroom. His cool grey eyes were trained on his textbook and his neat indigo hair fell over his face as he looked down. His pale skin was hidden away by the jacket he wore. He seemed determined not to speak to Trixx if his life depended on it. 

“Your hair is really cool. It looks so soft and fluffy and-”

“Would you shut up?” the classmate whispered sharply. “I’m trying to listen to Mr Yuu.”

Trixx immediately stopped talking and tilted his head slightly. He was confused. Why didn’t his classmate want to talk to him? He thought that he was being pretty friendly, so it didn’t add up. With a heavy sigh, the ginger began to read through the assigned textbook chapter until class was over.

  
  


Throughout the course of the day, Trixx had his fair share of introductions, becoming friends with his teachers, and being sent to the principal when his teachers were sick of him. Which, speaking of, was where he was now. He sat in a chair outside the principal’s office, tapping his foot rapidly against the pristine floors, very much enjoying the clicking sound his shoes made. A couple seats down from him was the annoyed classmate who Trixx still didn’t know the name of. 

The ginger faced him and opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped at hearing the opening of a door. Principal Lansley and a brunet man Trixx didn’t recognise stood in the doorway. 

“Trixx Kurtzberg… you’re back,” Principal Lansley said with an exasperated sigh. “And you’ve dragged Carlos Rodrigo with you?” 

Trixx glanced at the boy next to him. His name was Carlos, huh? He should’ve known. He looked like a Carlos. What did that even mean? He-

“Mr Kurtzberg, care to tell me why you’re here? ….Again?” Principal Lansley said, interrupting Trixx from his inner monologue. 

“I don’t think I did anything wrong. I was just talking but he got annoyed with me and I asked him why he wasn’t talking to me all day and he ignored me so I asked again but then the chemistry teacher got mad that I was talking but I explained to him that I was trying to get to know my classmate but then he sent me here…” Trixx said breathlessly. 

“....he also set the lab on fire,” Carlos mumbled, looking down at the floor. 

“During a chemical dissection?” the brunet next to the principal asked, astonished.

Trixx was quick to defend himself, “Yeah, but it wasn’t my fault. I did the math and the chemicals shouldn’t have had such an imbalance to explode like that unless someone measured it wrong. It’s simple stoichiometry, so either I forgot to carry a 2 somewhere, which is unlikely, or the teacher measured the compound incorrectly-”

“MR KURTZBERG PLEASE,” Principal Lansley frustratedly shouted, drawing the attention of both Trixx and Carlos. “Look, both of you caused a distraction to the class that resulted in $100,000 worth of property damage. I have no choice but to suspend you both.”

“Principal Lansley, I didn’t do anything-”

“Carlos, I don’t want to hear it. Vice Principal Sam Harvey will be escorting you two out and seeing to it that you both get home.” she gestured to the man standing next to her. 

“Let’s go.” was all the vice principal said to the duo as he escorted them off the premises. 

Trixx and Carlos both sat in the backseat of Mr Harvey’s car, no one saying a word. Trixx hummed a tune to a Russian folksong he had heard somewhere as Carlos tried not to be annoyed. They were heading to drop off Trixx first since he lived closer to the school than Carlos did. 

Trixx stopped humming, “Don’t look so upset, we’re in trouble together! This means we can be best friends now! Partners in crime. I’ve never been suspended before, have you? It’s strange, getting in trouble like this on my first day. In Havana, I never got in trouble once at school. Or in London. Or-”

“Please stop talking. For two. Seconds. Can you do that?” Carlos snapped, not facing his annoying classmate. 

“Why? I like talking. Talking is how you express emotions and conversation. In Malta, it’s considered rude if you don’t strike a conversation with someone. I can’t do aaaalllllllllll the talking. You have to talk too. What do you like to do? I dance and sing. Do you know how to dance? It’s really fun. I like to do traditional French ballet-”

“For once stop talking about where you’ve been? It’s all I’ve heard from you all day because I was unlucky enough to have you in all my classes, and look where we are now. Newsflash, ginger, I don’t care about you. Ok? We aren’t friends, and we never will be. And we aren’t in Malta or France, or… Australia? We’re in Canada. So I don’t give a rats ass about their customs and what’s considered impolite or whatever, so if you’ll excuse me I would prefer it to be silent.” Carlos sharply exhaled and faced his window.

Trixx was taken aback but showed no sign of taking any offence. He only smiled and declared that this meant they were one step closer to being friends.


End file.
